If You Want a Bad Boy
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Marcus realizes he has feelings for Luna but isn't sure if he could subject her to the gossip that would be bound to happen if they got together. Will Marcus get his girl?


A/N: So this will be a oneshot for a rare pairing song challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum... Pairing: Marcus/Luna... Song: If You Want a Bad Boy – Brantley Gilbert... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't HP or the song! LOL... Although I would love to be able to say that I own Brantley Gilbert but unfortunately for me I don't!... *pouts* hehe...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The war was over and it was hell for both sides. Luckily the winning side which was of course the Light side they had no problem letting bygones be bygones once it was over and finished with. For that and that alone Marcus Flint couldn't help but be happy that the light won and that Voldemort was dead and gone for good finally. He had never wanted to join Voldemort but he had no choice but to unless he had wanted to see his mother and sister killed right in front of him. While he may not get along with his father he loved his mother and sister and would do anything for them and he did just that right before the final battle. He was just happy that he hadn't had to kill anybody.

He shook his head to clear it as he made his way through Diagon Alley. It was finally restored back to how it should be after one of the raids that the Death Eaters had done. As he walked his eyes caught sight of a blonde haired, gray eyed girl and he couldn't help but smile. He would know that person anywhere. She was after all the one who made him realize that nobody blamed him for joining the Death Eaters and that he could walk with his head held high. His smile grew as he stopped in the middle of the street and waited for her since she was heading straight to him.

"Good afternoon, Luna." He smiled at her when she stopped right in front of him.

Luna grinned up at the man she had been hoping to see. "Good afternoon, Marcus. I was hoping to run into you today."

At that Marcus raised an eyebrow as he drawled "You were? Why is that, Luna? Are you alright?"

Luna chuckled and shook her head. "I am just fine, Marcus. I was hoping to run into you because I want you to take me to Harry's party tonight. I am tired of waiting for you to ask me so I figured I would ask you. Will you be my date to Harry's party tonight, Marcus?"

Marcus sigh and shook his head. "I'm sure you've heard my reputation it's all over this small town. But there's a little bit of fire under all that smoke. You are daddy's little girl, honey what are you doing, talking about letting your hair down?"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "I know everything that I need to know, Marcus. You should know by now that I don't care what others think or say. I want you as my date so therefore you will be my date! Am I clear, Marcus Alexander Flint?"

Marcus's eyes widened slightly but he gave in and nodded. He couldn't help but grin because he was getting the person he wanted the most even if she didn't know it. He had fallen for her a while back but he was afraid to act on his feelings because he wasn't joking about his reputation but if Luna had no problem with it then neither did he. He swept Luna into his arms, bent his head and kissed her with everything that he was feeling in the kiss and in his eyes. When he pulled back slightly so that they could both breathe he smiled at the look on Luna's face. "If you want a bad boy then, baby, you got it. I am yours, Luna, and you are mine. As long as you are sure that you can handle being with me, Luna, because once I have you I am not letting you go."

Luna smiled and looked up into Marcus's eyes. "Silly man, I love you, don't you know that? Anybody who even thinks of trying to keep us apart will be at the end of my wand. I was so sure that you knew that I loved you, Marcus. It isn't like I could hide it from you or from anyone else. Even Ron who is as blind as a bat most of the time could tell that I was in love with you."

Marcus laughed and shook his head. "I love you too, Luna, and I have for a while. Now shall we do some shopping and then we can go and get ready for Potter's party."

Luna grinned and pulled Marcus's head back down and kissed him. Once she pulled back she grinned up at him. "Now I am ready to go shopping, Marcus."

Marcus smirked and gently lowered Luna back to the ground. He grabbed her small hand into his big one and let her lead him to what shop she wanted to go to. He didn't care where he went or what he did as long as he was with her.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this story! It really wasn't as hard to write as I thought it would be... Although I'm not sure if I would ever be able to do a multi chapter story for this pairing... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think of this little story!


End file.
